


Monster in the Dark

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consent Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral, Ravishment, Rough Sex, Very mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cryptic message lures Sam into investigating one of the shadier areas of Detroit. There are monsters in the dark. Just not the kind of monster that Sam had imagined finding. Pure PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **Note: This is not a non/dub-con fic, and therefore I haven't warned for it. However, the fic contains ravishment, so please proceed with care as not to be triggered if rape/non/dub-con isn't your thing, or if it triggers you.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Written for my Sabriel Sunday, and for theknottyknitter's prompt, "I haven't seen any dub con creeper!Gabriel. Could you give me some of that? I'm bad at dub con or I'd drabble something myself."
> 
> Well... I'm not good at dub-con, either, so it turned out not to be even close to it. Seems like we're both crap at making Gabriel a creep. :)

****

Monster in the Dark

The alley was empty and Sam slid along the dirty brick buildings, knife at the ready. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. The message on his phone had been vague.

_Come alone and I'll show you what to find in the dark._

They were in Detroit anyway; it couldn't hurt to investigate. Sam had left Dean at the motel with an issue of a porn mag and a burger from the joint around the corner. Walking into the unknown, the neighborhood abandoned, didn't bother Sam. A stray dog passed by, and the screeching of a bird or a fox echoed in the dark. The alley had no light. Sam hesitated, letting his eyes get used to the darkness. The small street smelled of piss and despair and garbage. It was the smell of a dying city.

Sam took a few more steps into the velvet darkness. He jerked as something rattled nearby. A mewling sound made him relax. A cat. 

He breathed out, took another step. A shadow moved. 

"Ouch!" Sam cried out as he was slammed up against the damp wall behind him.

"Shut up and do exactly what I tell you. Drop the knife."

Sam _knew_ that voice. He was in trouble. "Gabriel?" he croaked, trying to get a better hold of his weapon. 

Gabriel pressed the pointy end of the angel sword into Sam's neck. "Drop it, Sammy. Or." 

Sam made a choking sound, trying to get away from the sword. The bricks were cold and they tore at his shirt, rough and cruel. Sam opened his hand and let the knife fall. 

"Good boy. And good to see you, Sammy. Where's that annoying brother of yours?" Gabriel smirked. Sam could see his eyes glitter. He could think of nothing but a big cat, golden-eyed and hungry.

"How long have you been following me?" Sam growled angrily, "You're fucking amazing-"

The sword cut him short. "You talk too much," Gabriel said. "I'd much rather you were moaning my name, begging me to fuck you." Gabriel stepped even closer, the sword stayed. 

Sam could feel Gabriel's erection against his thigh. It was turning Gabriel on. Sam wanted to fight, but he had no chance. He'd seen it, how Gabriel always looked at him so hungrily. Oh, Sam had ignored it, trying to think of something else. It had been a mistake. Obviously. Ending up against a wall in a dark alley, the uncomfortable end of an angel sword pressing into his throat? He should have known better. He should have been more careful. "What do you want?"

"Oh, baby, you can't be _that_ stupid." Gabriel smirked and slid the sword down Sam's neck. "I want you to undress and get on your knees for me." Gabriel leaned in, on tiptoe to whisper hotly into Sam's ear, although nobody could hear them. "I want you to take everything I give you." 

The alley was deserted, and Sam was entirely in Gabriel's power. Dean was asleep in a motel miles away. Sam had been careless. They were dealing with Gabriel. He should have anticipated something like this. "No." Sam didn't want to give up without a fight. "I'm going to kill you first."

"You owe me, Sam. Now pay me back."

"I don't think you heard me," Sam said, refusing to give in. He glared at Gabriel, wondering whether he could get a hold of the sword before Gabriel could use it on him. "Let go of me."

"I heard you. Not exactly the words I wanted to come out of your mouth. I'd rather you told me how much want me. Your complaining is becoming tiresome." The sword didn't waver. Gabriel slid a hand down Sam's chest, ghosting over his hardening nipples. "Danger turns you on," Gabriel purred. "You like it when it gets rough." Gabriel's hand slipped down lower, hovering for a moment before he cupped Sam's cock. "When I get rough with you. You _are_ happy to see me. It's been some time, Sammy."

"Don't fool yourself," Sam growled, knowing that Gabriel was right. He liked the danger and the risk of being discovered. "What makes you think-"

A sharp stab with the sword made Sam shut up. He moaned. "Gabriel, please?"

"Open your pants and get on your knees." Gabriel meant it. Sam looked down. Gabriel's expression was determination and lust mingling. How God had created such a monster and called it an angel was beyond Sam. 

"Fucking pervert," Sam growled as Gabriel grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him down on his knees. They hit the ground a bit too hard. Sam winced. "I'm not going to suck you off, if that's what you want." Sam fought as much as he could, but Gabriel held him down with no visible effort as he slid the angel sword into a pocket in his jacket.

"You're going to open those pretty lips, and you're going to suck me until I'm done fucking your mouth. You'll notice," Gabriel purred and pulled open his pants, "It's going to be around the time when I come down your throat." 

He tugged Sam's hair hard enough for Sam to moan again, the pain just on the side of unpleasant. Gabriel wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking it a few times. It was hard already, wet at the tip. Sam licked his lips. He didn't look up. He couldn't. He didn't want to see Gabriel's knowing smirk. Gabriel moved close enough to let his hard dick slide over Sam's lips. Gabriel let go of Sam's hair, instead cupping his jaw. Gabriel's fingers dug into Sam's skin, half-circles of pain where the nails cut into him.

"Open up, baby." The damp head of Gabriel's cock pressed hard against Sam's mouth. There was no escape route. Gabriel had won. Sam let out a deep, aroused moan, surrendering to Gabriel's desire and his own. Sam gave in, taking as much of Gabriel's cock as he could. "Like that, Sammy. God, fuck!" Gabriel almost shouted as Sam swallowed him, unable to breathe, unable to do anything but to take Gabriel's dick. "So good, Sam... fuck." Gabriel was right. It had been too long since they had done this. Sam moaned around Gabriel's cock, licking at it as he pulled out enough for Sam to breathe. "You love it, don't you?" Gabriel asked, slightly incoherent as he thrust in again. "You love it when I fuck your mouth."

Sam agreed, humming, making Gabriel hiss and moan even louder. "Sam... God." Gabriel leaned in, letting go of Sam's hair, supporting himself with a hand on the wall. "You take it so good... so good," he babbled as Sam swallowed his cock to the hilt. Gabriel was right, Sam loved it: the discomfort, the gagging, the rough thrusts, the fact that it took less than five minutes to make an angel of the Lord fall to pieces under the firm licks of his tongue. Jesus, he loved Gabriel so much.

Gabriel picked up pace, thrusting harder into Sam's throat, as deep as he could, making Sam gag and gasp. Sam's cock was thick and hard, rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans. Sam slid his hands up Gabriel's legs, his big hands firmly placed on Gabriel's tight ass. Sam wanted more, harder. Gabriel babbled something incoherent, his unnecessary breaths turning into raw moans of lust. "Sam... gonna come," Gabriel warned, pulling back a little, graciously allowing Sam a choice. 

Sam merely pulled Gabriel closer, sucking harder, using tongue and teeth to drive his lover over the edge. "Get- oh- yourself off," Gabriel demanded. "Want you to come," he whispered hoarsely, the words almost inaudible, "when I shoot in your mouth." 

Moving a bit so that he had both hands on the wall, Gabriel was fucking into Sam's mouth even faster. With little time to waste, Gabriel so close, Sam did what he was told. Not having bothered with underwear, Sam stuck his hand down his pants, finally getting some blessed relief. It was so good, heavenly torment, when Gabriel got all bossy and rough. Sam made a pitiful sound, he _needed_ release so badly, but he knew Gabriel would take revenge if he didn't wait until he could feel the first spurts of come on his tongue. Sam held back long enough for Gabriel to thrust his cock in deep a few times, the bitter-salty taste of come announcing Gabriel's orgasm.

"Sam... shit... Sammy, fucking love you," Gabriel gasped and shot into Sam's mouth hard, so fast that Sam couldn't swallow all of it. With come dripping down his face, he worked his own cock, a few hard twists and tugs, and Sam was shouting out his orgasm as he came, semen splashing onto the paved ground. Panting and gasping for air, Sam fell down on all fours, choking. 

Gabriel, just as breathless, slid down on his knees next to him. "You okay, kiddo?" This time Gabriel cupped Sam's cheek gently, turning his face up. 

Sam nodded, just a small confirmation. "'m good. 't was good," Sam murmured, spent and relaxed. 

Gabriel's arms went around him, reassuring and strong. "Missed you." He leaned in, nuzzling Sam's hair. "Missed this."

"Because you couldn't just show up like a normal boyfriend, you know... flowers, chocolate, dinner."

"Nah." Gabriel grinned. "It was urgent. But I have a nice hotel suite and a late dinner waiting for us at the _Casa Five_ ... I have planned an entire week of fun. I promise I'll have you back before ten, or before Dean notices that you're gone. Whatever happens first."

" _Let's do the Time Warp again_ ," Sam hummed. "The luxury resort in Paradise Valley once more?"

"Objections?"

Sam laughed. "In your dreams. I like a chef who drives us to the local farmers' market to let us pick out the food we want."

Gabriel helped Sam up. "Oh, my dreams are much more interesting than that. And I have reserved an entire week to show you exactly how much more interesting."

Sam sighed happily. He loved Gabriel's little surprises, even the ones that made him end up half-naked and on his knees in a dirty back alley, Gabriel's large cock in his mouth. Now that he thought of it, he actually liked those best. "Let's go?"

Gabriel took Sam's hand and they disappeared instantly.

The sound of fluttering wings lingered for a moment in the empty alley.


End file.
